Lord Voldemort
"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!!!" Early Life Thomas "Tom" Marvolo Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort, was a half-blood wizard who was considered to have been the most powerful and dangerous Dark Wizard of all time. The son of the wealthy Muggle Thomas Riddle Sr. and the witch Merope Gaunt, he was orphaned and raised in a Muggle orphanage, which remained his permanent residence through his 1938-1945 attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a member of Slytherin house. Biography Voldemort first appeared in How Harry Potter Should Have Ended, where he was seen in his final battle with Harry Potter, he began taunting Harry, vowing to kill him. Harry then started reminding Voldemort all the times he has failed to kill him, which irritated Voldemort, at the same time Neville Longbottom had just killed Voldemort's "pet snake" and Horcrux Nagini, weakening Voldemort. Harry then told the dark wizard that it was over, but Voldemort replied "It's never over!" However before Voldemort could call the killing curse Avada Kedavra, he was shot dead in the back of the head by Professor Snape with a pistol. Snape then took Hermione's time turner and used it to travel back to the time when Tom was still a child at the muggle orphanage and kill him with the Avada Kedavra curse, in front of a horrified Dumbledoor. Snape then used an evidence remover spell (evidance removo) to get rid of Tom's body. Other HISHE Even though Voldemort was killed and erased by Professor Snape, somehow he mysteriously survived and retreated to The Villain Pub, where he befriended the Joker, Palpatine and many other villains from other franchises. He appeared in How The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended in a photo, showing him and the other villains celebrating Electro's birthday and his album going platinum. Voldemort was then seen with many other villains, listening to Ronan's story of how he destroyed all of Xandar and the Guardians of the Galaxy in How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended. In How Avengers Age of Ultron Should Have Ended Part One, Voldemort was among the villains listening to Ultron's story of how he sent the Avengers on an "aimless goose-chase" while he evolved and made his Earth-destroying meteor. Voldemort then asked Ultron when the meteor was supposed to hit, which Ultron replied "Sometime about now". Voldemort then laughed, but stopped when he realized what was going to happen, before the meteor hit, killing everyone on Earth. Fortunately for everyone, Superman survived the meteor and then proceeded to travel back through time to stop Tony Stark from taking Loki's sceptre, which successfully saved everyone, including Voldemort. The Villain Pub Voldemort is currently a main character in The Villain Pub Series alongside Joker, Loki and Emperor Palpatine. There is an ongoing joke of Loki playing pranks on him and is usually referred to by the Joker as 'Voldy'. Allies * Joker * Palpatine * Zod * Loki * Khan * Magneto * Electro * Ronan * Ultron Enemies * Harry Potter * Dumbledoor * Professor Snape * Ron Weasley * Hermione Granger * Deadpool Appearances How It Should Have Ended Episodes * How Harry Potter Should Have Ended (debut) * How The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended * How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended * How The Avengers Age of Ultron Should Have Ended (Part One) * How Deadpool Should Have Ended * How X-Men: Apocalypse Should Have Ended (cameo) * How Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Should Have Ended * How Thor:Ragnarok Should Have Ended * How Justice League Should Have Ended * How Avengers Infinity War Should Have Ended (death) * How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended (resurrected) Bonus HISHE * BAT BLOOD - A Batman V Superman and Bad Blood PARODY featuring Batman Villain Pub Episodes * To Battle * To the Tailor * The New Smile * Zombie Night * Boss Battle * 12 Days of Christmas * The Dead Pool Gallery Hishe voldemort.png VillainsPubVoldemortJoker.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villain Pub members